


I Missed You So Much

by ElephantsRTasty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Feels, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantsRTasty/pseuds/ElephantsRTasty
Summary: A couple days after the fight at Haven Academy, Yang takes some time for herself. She thinks about a lot of things, but mostly Blake Belladonna.





	I Missed You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a descriptive writing activity i did in a creative writing club that turned into a bumbleby oneshot. it takes place right after the events of Volume 5. try reading this while listening to "All That Matters" i guess it helps make you more emo

Dazzling orange beams of light found their way through the garden’s trees as the sun began to set over the quiet neighborhood in the Kingdom of Mistral. Illuminated by the sun, some leaves seemed to instantly turn their typical autumn yellow, but the gentle breeze encouraged them to dance and sprinkle light onto their neighbors. The well-kept garden below was full of ivy that crawled and twisted along the ground, flowered bushes that released a semi-sweet aroma into the air, and plants with large leaves that resembled a Goliath Grimm’s ears. The breeze caught some of the plants up in its dance and added a chill to the otherwise warm evening air. The numerous crickets hiding throughout the garden didn’t seem to mind. Their playful chirps along with the soft rustling of leaves cut through the otherwise silent ambiance.

Yang felt at peace in that moment, her left arm resting completely still by her side for once and her mind idly wandering back to what had transpired only a couple days ago. Mainly, to _who_ she had seen for the first time in months. To the girl who had left Yang without a word.

A few Mistral citizens wandered around enjoying the garden but seemed like they knew Yang wanted some peace and quiet as few people even came near her. The blonde girl sat alone on a wooden bench in the middle of the garden, appreciating the isolation and silence. The breeze on her face and throughout her long hair felt like gentle loving caresses and the soft evening sunlight warmed her just enough to feel like she was being embraced. It was romantic, and it would be a lie for Yang to say she wasn’t imagining _that girl_ being the one to caress and embrace her, but even just the thought of Blake being there with Yang in that way caused Yang’s heart to hurt.

It was a dull and persistent pain that Yang could easily ignore, but instead she chose to explore it. Blake leaving not only Yang, but Ruby and Weiss too, had made Yang more angry than she had ever been. Sure, she had felt her fiery rage and passion in numerous fights before, but with Blake it had been different. Yang had lost an actual part of herself and that was something that everyone would notice for the rest of her life. But waking up to Blake being gone just like that was like losing a part of Yang’s soul or her sense of self. In those months between the Fall of Beacon and what transpired a couple days ago, Yang couldn’t stop herself from thinking about her team, her _friends_… and as more than friends in a way, Blake.

And every time she did, she just felt a bit empty inside. Like a piece of her heart had been cut away along with her arm but somehow she was still alive, still breathing, no matter how hard it got for her sometimes. Certainly being at home with her father and learning to fight again had helped her heal, but until Yang had seen Blake with her own two eyes at Haven, part of her was still missing. Seeing Blake standing there, alive, alright, and wanting to reunite with her friends made Yang’s heart feel full again just as fast as it – and her arm – had been cut away from her.

As much as a small piece of Yang wanted to hold on to her anger and emptiness, she knew it would be impossible. She was Yang Xiao Long, and now Blake Belladonna was here. Blake was here with Yang.

The sun had dipped behind some trees and the towering Mistral hills as Yang was engrossed by her thoughts. It was just getting dark enough that some decorative lamps among the garden now shone artificial light onto the rustling trees. She was completely alone now except for the crickets which continued to chirp happily, having no idea that their home had almost been destroyed. Alone… at least until the soft crunching sound of heeled shoes walking upon a dirt path faded into the sounds of evening. Yang knew who it was before the steps stopped behind the bench.

“Yang?”

The blonde sighed, expecting her body to tense up with anxiety. She was surprised however at how relaxed she instantly became, her muscles almost turning to jelly. Even though she thought it wasn’t possible, Yang became even more relaxed when a soft hand set itself on her shoulder. It felt warm, even through her clothes, and familiar. The hand hesitated there for a moment, as if Blake didn’t know how to proceed, or if Yang even wanted her there.

Blake went to remove her hand from Yang’s shoulder, but was stopped by Yang’s mechanical one before it got very far. Yang held Blake’s hand there for a few more moments, hoping it was enough to tell Blake to stay without saying anything. It must’ve been, because when Yang finally released Blake’s hand, the dark haired girl shuffled around to the front of the bench and sat down. Yang noticed their shoulders barely brushing together.

Yang still hadn’t looked her partner in the face. She really, really wanted to, but couldn’t as her eyes welled up with tears that obscured her vision to the point that everything around her blurred together. Blake wouldn’t want to see her this way. She didn’t want anyone to see her this way. She was supposed to be the rambunctious, adventure-seeking one of Team RWBY. She was supposed to be the sunny little dragon. But now she just felt weak… though in a different way than she had after losing her arm.

Blake must not have cared though, because suddenly her hand brushed gently across Yang’s cheek, guiding the other girl’s head to turn and face her. Yang blinked and a couple tears escaped her eyes down her face. She was surprised for a moment, not because Blake left her hand lingering on her jaw, but because Blake’s eyes were also watery.

“Yang, I…” Blake began, trying to keep her eyes on Yang and barely succeeding. Blake looked like she wanted to say something, her eyes searching and her mouth barely parted open. She looked beautiful, and Yang wanted to look at Blake for… forever, but the moment was cut short by Blake pulling Yang into a hug. It was warm, like the sunlight that had danced across her skin earlier that evening.

Yang realized she had barely moved, and gently put her arms around Blake in return. Even though Yang had wanted to be alone tonight, she found herself smiling into Blake’s hair, not worrying about the numerous tears dripping into it. They stayed like that for a while, unmoving and silent but able to convey to each other everything that they had wanted to say throughout the last few months.

Eventually Blake pulled away slowly, careful to not completely remove her hands from Yang’s shoulders. The girls smiled softly at one another, tears still wetting their cheeks. “I’m… I’m so sorry for leaving you. I didn’t want to, Yang. I hated leaving you. But I didn’t know what else to do.” Again, Blake looked like she wanted to say more, and more words began to tumble out of her mouth, but they were cut short as Yang pulled her back into a hug. It was lighter this time, more tender. Yang tentatively wrapped her mechanical arm around the back of Blake’s head, softly pulling her face inwards, causing their foreheads to touch. Blake’s eyes looked like the light from the setting sun.

“I missed you so much. I thought about you every day. Some days I was angry at you for leaving. Sometimes all I felt was pain. But you’re here now. Together… we’re here, and that’s all that matters, somehow.”


End file.
